


Even If You Thirst For Blood

by YaoiRhythm



Category: Ensemble Stars
Genre: M/M, Pre-canon (duh), Ritsu starts acting weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiRhythm/pseuds/YaoiRhythm





	1. Deprived

Mao held onto Ritsu. Stuff like this wasn't uncommon for the two friends.

The raven haired boy hadn't been able to stay awake for even a millisecond lately, not even at night, and that was seriously worrying Mao.

The whole thing started when Ritsu wouldn't get up for Mao t help him get dressed. It had been two weeks since. 

Mao decided to seek out answers from Rei, as a last ditch effort.

"Mm, I guess it's time you know Ritsu and I's secret."

"Secret?"

"Ritsu isn't all he seems. The same can be said for me," Rei said, reading a book.

"And by that you mean...?"

"We haven't been kidding about the whole vampire thing."

Mao would have usually laughed it off, but Rei's face made him believe it.

Mao gulped.

"What can I do?"

"He needs blood." 

Mao yelled at himself for believing this... and... and being so calm about it. He wanted to tell Rei how crazy he sounded. He was really, really, angry for some reason. 

He stepped off to Ritsu's room, and got in the bed with his sleeping best friend. 

"Ritchan. Ritchan!"

Ritsu woke up, thankfully.

"What, Maa-kun?" Ritsu purred, looking into Mao's eyes.

"Rei told me... I don't want to believe it, but I have to. Take my blood, Ritchan."

Ritsu smiled, weakly.

"Bite your lip till it bleeds, Maa-kun. There's an easier method than using the neck."

Mao did as he was told. He was curious to see what this 'other method' was.

"Maa-kun needs to close his eyes."

Mao flinched a little at the statement, but closed his eyes, anyway. 

Mao felt Ritsu's tongue lick off the blood. 

"All right. That should be enough," Ritsu said after a few minutes.

Mao opened his eyes to see the same old Ritsu staring back at him.


	2. I Won't Leave You

Mao felt his face grow red as he realized Ritsu had just  _licked_ his mouth. But now wasn't the time for that, he reminded himself. He needed to get some information out of Ritsu while the vampire was in high spirits. 

 

"Ritchan, is there any other stuff being a vampire lets you do?"

 

"Well, we can heal bite wounds, no matter whom they're from, control what age we appear to be, and suck blood with no after effects, even if there's diseases in it," Ritsu listed. "Does Maa-kun want me to heal his wounds?"

 

Mao suddenly found himself bewitched by Ritsu's eyes. Red, burning, and beautiful. All too suddenly, the vampire had put him in a trance. He couldn't hear Ritsu, who wasn't using any sort of peculiar magic. 

 

Without thinking, or even being able of thinking, Mao's lips were sealed on the vampire's. Ritsu pulled away, frightened. Not because Mao kissed him suddenly, but because of the 'after effects'. Major after effects. Lifechaging after effects.

 

Mao turned red, realizing what he had just done. "R-Ritchan, s-sorry! I don't know wh-what came over me!"

 

"It'll start soon. There isn't anything I can do to stop it..."

 

Mao saw how solemn Ritsu looked, but he needed to know what was going to start soon. "What's starting?"

 

"You kissed a vampire. You're going to become like Anija and I without fail. I mean, I'm overjoyed that you love me that way, but you didn't know the after effects, and now..." Ritsu guiltily sunk into Mao's chest.

 

"I'm okay with being a vampire, Ritchan... Knowing all of this, my first thought was that I'd hate for you to see me die," Mao assured. 

 

That brought tears to Ritsu's eyes.

 

"You spoil too much, Maa-kun."


	3. Change

"Will it hurt, Ritchan?" Mao asked, trying to get one answer before this all started.

"It will be very painful, yes. But keep fixated on me, Maa-kun. It'll begin momentarily, but don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. Also, let Anjia figure out in his own."

Mao nodded. He held onto Ritsu's cold hand for comfort.

"Tell me when the pain begins."

Ritsu moved forward and took out the red-haired boy's hair clip.

"Maa-kun should rest," Ritsu purred. 

Ritsu kept a firm grip on Mao's hand, not daring to let go for second. He sank into Mao's chest again, and thought about how they were basically a couple now. About how Mao had just kissed him like that out of no where. About everything that had gone on the last fifteen or so minutes.

After a few minutes of rest, Mao groaned, in pain. 

"Ugh... Ritchan, it hurts!" Mao half-yelled.

"I'm here, Maa-kun. It'll be over soon. When it's over, I'll give you a reward."

Mao cracked a smile, even in this pain, and as beads of sweat were forming on his forehead.

"What kind?"

"You'll see. Let me see if they've come in yet. The fangs."

Ritsu felt two small needle sharp spikes protruding from Mao's mouth. 

"That was quick."


End file.
